Lucius
by Mel-spangel
Summary: Lucius est en prison à Azkaban depuis plus d'un an. C'est la guerre à l'extérieur et il aurait quelque chose à dire à son fils. Après le tome 6, sans aucune connaissance du tome 7, relation père fils sans slash, du point de vue de Lucius.


_Cher fils,_

_J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard concernant l'échec de ta mission. J'aurais des choses à t'exprimer et je n'ai aucune idée si tu recevras cette missive, étant donné le contexte actuel de la guerre des sorciers. Je vais te les transmettre par lettre, ces choses que je juge d'une grande importance, puisque que je n'ai pas tellement l'espoir de te revoir et qu'il est essentiel pour toi de te méfier de ce_

Lucius raya brutalement le parchemin d'un grand trait d'encre puis lassa retomber sa plume. C'était encore à recommencer. Penchant la tête en avant, un coude appuyé sur la petite table de bois qui lui servait de meuble unique mis à part son lit, il massa son front fatigué de son pouce et de son index, réalisant qu'il se faisait vieux… trop vieux pour son fils qui avait grandi trop vite. Le sorcier forma une boule de son parchemin, d'un sortilège muet, puis détourna les yeux, rompant le contact visuel. La boule retomba sur la table. Son regard fixait les barreaux derrière lesquels il ne voyait plus rien, refermé sur lui-même depuis des mois… 18 mois et deux jours, s'il s'en remettait à la date du dernier journal qu'un gardien lui avait laissé dans sa cellule.

Il en avait gros à écrire à Draco, mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Lucius se leva, imposant malgré son air abattu. Il prit la boule de parchemin pour la laisser tomber distraitement dans la corbeille déjà encombrée de lettres inachevées, puis marcha pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le plancher sous ses pas était dur, à l'image de celui qui le foulait, tout comme les murs froids, les barreaux impénétrables, le silence… Tous ses essais commençaient de la même façon : l'échec de la mission de Draco sans aucune émotion et l'idée réaliste qu'il ne pourrait pas le revoir. Puis, il enchaînait sur de froids conseils politiques plutôt que de lui révéler ce qu'il voulait réellement lui dire.

Sa marche s'arrêta face au mur de béton protégé de toute tentative d'évasion magique. Un mur blanc… aussi blanc que la neige lors de cette douce soirée d'hiver où il avait amené son fils avec lui au chalet pour ses premières vacances scolaires. Cet hiver-là, Narcissa avait été retenue par un mauvais rhume et comme Lucius avait promis à son fils de six ans qu'il verrait l'_abominable homme des neiges_, il ne devait pas manquer à sa parole. Touchant le mur de sa main, le sorcier était perdu dans ce souvenir, revoyant les yeux impressionnés de son fils, non pas après avoir vu le tour de magie extraordinaire de son père, les nombreux cadeaux, ou même l'_abominable homme des neiges_ – personnage du site touristique de la région – mais lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les deux anges dans la neige… En revenant de leur petite excursion au centre touristique de sorciers, Lucius avait trébuché près de l'entrée du chalet à cause d'une plaque de glace qu'il n'avait pas vue. Par orgueil d'être tombé aussi bêtement, il avait fait semblant que c'était voulu.

- Fais quoi, toi, papa ? T'es couché dans la neige !

Lucius avait répondu en riant doucement.

- Je fais un ange…

Le regard interrogateur du petit garçon avait observé son père écarter les bras et les jambes, et faire quelques mouvements dans la neige épaisse pendant quelques instants. L'enfant s'était ensuite couché à son tour, à côté de lui, pour l'imiter. Lorsque le jeune Draco s'était relevé, aidé de son père, il avait été impressionné par la différence de taille des deux anges.

- C'est pareil, pareil, sauf que moi, il est plus petit ! avait-il dit, son regard scrutant les anges pour tenter d'y trouver une différence.

Lucius avait souri. Un vrai sourire… ému, attendri, fier… Il s'était promis à ce moment-là de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'Abraxax Malfoy.

Un bruit de pas dans le corridor le sortit de sa rêverie. Lucius s'éloigna du mur pour approcher les barreaux qui faisaient face au corridor. Il entendit les autres prisonniers faire de même, mais tous avaient beau désirer voir ce qui se passait à l'extrémité du corridor, les barreaux faisaient en sorte qu'ils devaient attendre qu'on s'approche.

Se trouvant pathétique d'accourir aussi rapidement à cette toute nouvelle et banale distraction depuis des semaines, Lucius soupira longuement, puis recula d'un pas, une main sur une hanche, l'autre rejoignant à nouveau son front. D'un œil distrait, il aperçut deux gardiens passer devant sa cellule pour aller ouvrir l'autre, vide, en face de la sienne.

- Un autre Malfoy ! lui lança le gardien.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour, puis Lucius approcha vivement des barreaux, paniqué. Se pouvait-il que Draco ait été capturé ? Il tenta vainement de voir plus loin que les barreaux le lui permettaient, fort nerveux à l'approche du nouvel arrivant. Le temps passé à attendre avant d'apercevoir enfin le prisonnier lui parut une éternité. Puis, il vit… La tête blonde familière qu'il redoutait… Deux gardiens transportaient son fils, inconscient, un bras en écharpe, jusque dans le lit qui occupait sa nouvelle demeure.

- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé ! échappa-t-il, énervé.

Le gardien qui tenait la porte ouverte de la cellule tourna lentement la tête vers lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- On perd son sang froid, Lucius ?

Lucius ne répondit rien. Il lâcha aussitôt les barreaux et recula d'un pas. Son visage reprit son expression hautaine et pleine d'assurance, comme un réflexe, mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude malgré sa posture. Sachant qu'ils ne répondraient à aucune de ses questions, Lucius n'en posa aucune autre aux gardiens, attendant patiemment que ces derniers quittent les lieux.

- Tu pourras pas le savoir dans le journal, Lucius, lui dit le même gardien de façon arrogante. Il n'y en a plus ! Terminées les nouvelles de l'extérieur !

Les trois autres ricanèrent, puis partirent, laissant leur confrère verrouiller la porte de quelques sortilèges avant de quitter lui aussi, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Lucius, qui n'avait plus d'attention que pour son fils.

Patiemment, Lucius Malfoy attendait que son fils ouvre les yeux. À deux reprises, il l'avait vu bouger les doigts et à onze reprises, remuer les lèvres. Ce fut une chaise renversée par un prisonnier qui sortit Draco de son état léthargique. Ce dernier se redressa brusquement, appuyé sur son bras en état, puis bondit hors du lit. Lucius ne dit pas un mot et ne bougea pas, même si son cœur avait sauté un battement. Il poursuivait son observation, attendant que son fils comprenne de lui-même dans quel espace-temps il se trouvait. Draco donna un coup de pied au mur de béton en jurant lorsqu'il comprit. Regardant au-delà des barreaux, il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut le visage familier qui le l'enveloppait de son regard bienveillant.

- Père ?

Lucius serra plus fort les deux barreaux et dévoila un mince sourire en coin qui s'immobilisa. Ce fut son unique réponse, le regardant encore s'énerver et jurer contre la promiscuité de sa cellule. Ce caractère exubérant qui se manifestait lors des situations troublantes, il avait tenté un nombre incalculable de fois de le dompter sans jamais y parvenir. Son fils s'était assagi de son arrogance au cours des années, mais ses pertes de contrôle survenaient encore malgré les nombreux conseils qu'il avait pu lui prodiguer. _L'ennemi ne doit pas deviner que tu paniques_, lui avait-il répété. _Tes émotions montrent ta faiblesse._

- Sortez-moi d'ici ! lança Draco à son père, comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'obéir à sa demande.

Impuissant, Lucius ignora l'ordre de son fils qu'il savait avoir trop gâté. Il soupira, s'inquiétant plutôt d'avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur.

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien, furent ses premiers mots. Où est ta mère ?

Draco haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, cherchant encore à traverser la tête hors des barreaux pour apercevoir un quelconque gardien.

- Hé ! Vous pensez vraiment que je vais dormir dans ce trou à rats ? Vous me prenez pour un Weasley ou quoi ?

Personne ne lui répondit. D'un léger mouvement de sourcil, Lucius signifia sa désapprobation face à cette insulte gratuite et inutile. Il reporta son attention au bras en écharpe de Draco, imaginant les possibles situations dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé, mais ne demanda rien, peut-être par peur d'être déçu de la réponse. Draco grouillait encore, puis finit par se laisser glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir par terre, lassé de n'avoir que le silence pour toute répartie. Lucius lisait en son fils comme un livre ouvert. Il devina que Draco n'avait que plus ou moins envie de lui adresser la parole, n'ayant probablement rien à pouvoir se venter. Son regard fixait le vide, brouillé par de sombres réflexions.

- Raconte-moi.

Après un sortilège muet, Lucius plia les genoux, s'asseyant au moment même où la chaise de sa cellule survint derrière lui. Son fils tourna la tête vers lui, craintif et honteux. Il caressa son poignet blessé par réflexe.

- Mon bras s'est pris dans l'attelage d'un hippogriffe… J'ai voulu sauter pour-

Draco s'approcha des barreaux et montra davantage son bras estropié, modifiant quelque peu la trame de son récit.

- C'était en jetant un sortilège à deux traîtres qui voulaient aller rejoindre l'Ordre du phénix, continua-t-il. Une boule de feu a provoqué mon hippogriffe et j'ai été renversé pour finalement atterrir près des décombres de Poudlard où des foutus imbéciles m'ont pétrifié pour m'amener ici !

Sans attendre un seul commentaire de son père à propos de son récit, le jeune homme cria à travers les barreaux.

- J'ai soif ! Bougez votre derrière et amenez-moi à boire ! J'ai des droits !

Devant son inconstance, Lucius n'eut point de mal à deviner que Draco n'avait pas entièrement complété son récit, en modifiant sûrement quelques passages. Il ne s'en offusquait pourtant pas, trop fasciné à l'idée de le savoir en sécurité à Azkaban. Ce qu'il regrettait était de ne pas avoir eu la chance de le préparer à cette guerre qui avait éclaté pendant son absence involontaire. Un verre d'eau sale apparut devant la cellule de Draco. Passant dédaigneusement sa main disponible à travers deux barreaux, le jeune sorcier le renversa intentionnellement. Il leva ensuite un regard rageur vers son père, attendant un traitement de faveur qu'il ne pouvait lui procurer. D'un clignement de yeux, Lucius fit apparaître devant Draco une tasse de thé aromatisé à la mandragore. Son fils s'empara de la tasse, reconnaissant. Lucius devina que Draco infantilisait ses agissements dans un but précis et émit quelques hypothèses.

- Quelle est leur requête en échange de ta libération ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit. Il posa la tasse de thé après l'avoir vidée d'un trait, puis tourna la tête en direction du lit.

- Je vais dormir.

Lucius marchait de long en large dans sa cellule, contemplant celle, vide, en face de la sienne. Non, il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé… Draco était encore là au moment où les gardiens les avaient tous endormis. Le sorcier se tortillait les doigts derrière le dos, rongé d'inquiétude. Peut-être avait-on relâché son fils, peut-être venait-il de manquer sa dernière chance de lui parler…

Le bruit da porte grinçante du couloir le sortit de ses réflexions. Immédiatement, Lucius s'approcha des barreaux pour tenter encore vainement de voir qui venait à l'autre bout du corridor. Il porta la main à son cœur lorsqu'il constata qu'on ramenait Draco. Il attendit patiemment que son champ de vision soit dégagé des gardiens pour le revoir à nouveau. Une seconde chance…

- Tout va bien ?

Il avait laissé échapper cette angoisse de sa bouche, révélé ses inquiétudes de père. Son cœur avait changé de rythme et pourtant, rien ne pouvait paraître dans son visage impassible. Une lueur dans ses yeux, que seul un expert aurait pu remarquer, était l'unique expression d'une émotion. Draco s'était laissé glissé contre le mur, tout comme la veille, avec un désespoir en plus qui s'avérait peser sur ses frêles épaules.

- Ça va… lui répondit-il simplement, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire serrée.

Le sorcier connaissait suffisamment son fils pour percevoir son tourment intérieur, sa honte à lui révéler quelque chose. C'était donc à lui à baisser sa garde et à l'approcher, mais il ne savait comment. Lucius Malfoy avait l'impression de n'être plus personne depuis qu'il était en prison… sauf peut-être encore pour son fils.

- Je voulais t'écrire…

Sa voix était dure. Son ton était sec. Mais son intention était sincère. Draco leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il le dévisageait de cette admiration d'enfant qui attend qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire pour être aussi fort que son père.

- J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard concernant l'échec de ta mission…

Il désirait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais voilà qu'il commençait encore par le même début de toutes ses tentatives de lettre. Lamentable. Il s'arrêta là, cherchant des mots qui ne venaient pas, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire au juste. Pourtant, cette simple phrase venait de provoquer une réaction chez Draco. Le jeune sorcier se redressa et approcha lentement des barreaux, attendant la suite qui ne venait pas. Son expression exigeait une réprimande, des conseils, des encouragements… comme toujours.

- C'est la suite, que les journaux ne m'ont pas apprise…

Lucius vit poindre la colère dans les yeux de son fils, des justifications qui allaient venir afin d'atténuer ses erreurs… des mensonges, de l'arrogance, de la vantardise. Lucius voulait lui dire le fond de sa pensée, mais voulait la sienne, la vérité. Alors que Draco allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire le récit de ses fausses réussites, Lucius frappa contre un barreau.

- Stop !

Le jeune sorcier, la mâchoire ouverte, demeura silencieux. Il haussa un sourcil, puis le malaise et la honte reprirent place dans son visage.

- Retire ton écharpe.

- Quoi ?

Draco avait très bien compris. Cette question automatique, réflexe de l'adolescent, ne lui permit nullement de gagner du temps, car le temps n'existait plus, en prison. Le silence de Lucius n'avait aucun besoin d'un argument pour que Draco s'exécute. Il retira son écharpe et releva sa manche gauche. Il la roula lentement, maintenant bien en vue son avant-bras, qu'il fixait lui-même, la mâchoire serrée d'humiliation. Révélant de nombreuses ecchymoses, son bras ne portait pas le tatouage distinctif des mangemorts.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi, fut la seule autre question de Lucius.

Il vit son fils, en proie à ses propres dilemmes, rabattre sa manche et se gratter la tête. Draco piétinait, prisonnier de ces trois mètres carrés, cherchant les mots qui pourraient l'avantager devant celui qui attendait tant de lui. Lucius réfléchissait à une façon d'amener son fils à parler à cœur ouvert, mais pour ça, il devait aussi le faire.

- Mon père m'a appris que c'était en commettant des erreurs qu'on devenait plus fort.

Le sorcier fut secoué de ses propres paroles. Lamentable. Il était encore en train de lui prodiguer ses petites leçons de morale, loin de l'inciter à parler. C'était tout ce dont il était capable de faire dans son rôle de père. Tout comme le sien. La réaction de Draco était toujours la même : la tête baissée, les gestes nerveux, la gorge nouée. Lucius approcha une chaise, tout comme la veille, et scrutait son fils à travers les barreaux. D'une attitude posée, il était prêt à l'écouter, les jambes croisées sur lesquelles étaient appuyées ses mains en croix. Après un long moment, il brisa le silence.

- Le tien, il était comment ? ajouta-t-il.

Lucius aurait pu employer un sortilège de pétrification, que Draco n'aurait pas été davantage immobilisé. La stupéfaction passée, le jeune sorcier attira manuellement une chaise près des barreaux de sa cellule. Il était loin de se douter que son père avait lancé cette interrogation sans aucun contrôle de lui-même. La cœur battant, le père observait le fils, attendant la suite due au hasard d'une question dont les réponses n'avaient pas été calculées d'avance. Draco écarta légèrement les jambes, le corps penché vers l'avant pour appuyer les coudes sur ses genoux. Il tortilla ses doigts de nervosité, déstabilisé par ce jeu dans lequel son père se rangeait à son niveau.

- Alors ? demanda Lucius, cette fois accompagnant sa question d'un début de sourire qui traduisait une certaine complicité.

Le sourire arrogant que lui répondit son fils fit comprendre à Lucius qu'il acceptait de jouer. Draco réfléchit un moment, puis, incertain, tenta une première réponse vague.

- Mon père était respecté.

Visiblement surpris, Lucius haussa un sourcil. C'était donc tout ce que Draco avait à dire à son sujet ? Déçu, il ne le montra pourtant pas. Pendant que son fils se tortillait à nouveau les doigts et baissa les yeux, Lucius analysa cette réponse qui traduisait certainement davantage que ce qu'il avait entendu, qui voulait certainement énoncer plus que de l'admiration. Puis, il comprit que cette simple réponse venue tout droit de l'inconscient expliquait toute sa nature, toute son arrogance, toute sa vantardise…

- Tu ne te sens pas respecté ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il visa juste, vu la réaction de Draco, qui sembla avaler de travers. Le regard de Draco porté à nouveau à son bras était lourd de signification, mais Lucius voulait l'entendre de vive voix.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Voldemort…

Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que Lucius n'avait jamais réussi à prononcer de vive voix, avait été évacué d'un rictus dégoûté. Lucius n'était pas du tout étonné. Il décroisa les jambes et les écarta légèrement pour appuyer lui aussi les coudes sur ses genoux et croiser les doigts, adoptant la posture exacte de son fils. Draco leva les yeux sur lui, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, pour se justifier ?

- Qu'il vous respectait…

Les lèvres sèches, Draco contemplait ses doigts, mais décida de poursuivre sans davantage de questions de la part de son père malgré la honte qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de le décevoir.

- Il a dit que je ne méritais pas les mêmes honneurs que vous, que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait d'un Mangemort.

Le sorcier assimila ces informations. Il eut l'impression que sa cage thoracique compressait sa poitrine, menaçant de lui couper le souffle. Il allait expliquer à Draco ce qu'il aurait dû dire, mais se rétracta, formulant autrement ce qu'il désirait lui faire comprendre.

- Et toi, tu crois que tu mérites de devenir un Mangemort ?

- Non.

Lucius allait lui dire qu'il ne devait pas se sous-estimer par rapport à l'atteinte de ses objectifs, mais changea d'avis.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, Draco releva les yeux pour ne plus les baisser. Il répondit franchement, comme s'il connaissait déjà depuis longtemps la réponse.

- Parce que je n'ai pas mes propres idées. Parce que je ne fais que reproduire celles de mon père.

- Oh…

Lucius resta interloqué d'entendre Draco parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent. Le sorcier devina, de plus, que ce raisonnement était le produit de ses camarades de classe. Après une rapide réflexion, il conçut que l'unique manière de connaître les véritables pensées de son fils était de continuer en ce sens.

- Mais toi… comment tu te sens par rapport à ton père ?

Le soulagement provoqué par la poursuite du jeu apparut dans les traits de Draco.

- Je l'admire… dans ses idées, dans sa façon de faire… Il sait toujours ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire. Sa présence fait reculer les gens qui lui donnent ce qu'il veut. J'essaie de faire la même chose, mais ça ne fonctionne pas…

C'était la première fois que Lucius avait la confirmation de la propre bouche de Draco de toute l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il chercha les mots pour lui assurer qu'il avait aussi des capacités, même si elle étaient différentes des siennes. Il envisageait une façon de lui expliquer qu'il devait sortir de son ombre pour devenir quelqu'un.

- Tu es UN Malfoy. Il n'y en a pas qu'un seul… fut la seule réponse qu'il put lui fournir.

Le jeune homme baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son avant-bras où le symbole de réussite était absent. Comme s'il n'avait pas terminé sa pensée, Draco ajouta une conclusion à ses sentiments sans tenir compte de ce que venait de lui dire Lucius.

- À côté de mon père, je suis faible et sans lui, je suis personne.

Préférant cacher son émotion, Lucius ferma les yeux, le cœur en morceaux. Il avait maintenant la vérité qu'il recherchait. Il possédait maintenant la raison pour laquelle sa lettre n'avait pu être écrite : il ignorait qui était le destinataire. Draco n'était qu'une pâle imitation de lui-même et c'était sa faute.

- Ton père, que présumes-tu qu'il pense à ton sujet ? demanda Lucius en ouvrant les yeux, un peu embrouillé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Je l'ai déçu.

On avait encore conduit Draco il ne savait où, mais cette fois, c'était plus long. Lucius ne craignait pas son retour, devinant en son fort intérieur que Draco ne se plierait pas à leurs demandes, quelles qu'elles soient. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'on exigeait de lui, ni ce qu'on lui faisait subir, mais il pressentait que son fils vivait un conflit avec lui-même, espérant quelque chose de sa part avant de prendre une décision. À défaut de pouvoir lui dire ce quelque chose d'introuvable, le sorcier avait réfléchi toute la nuit à un moyen de l'aider sans lui dire quoi faire, pour la première fois de sa vie de père. D'après leur conversation de la vieille, il avait tiré certaines conclusions.

L'attente cessa enfin lorsque Lucius entendit le bruit nouvellement familier de la porte grinçante du couloir. Il distingua le pas traînant de l'adolescent accompagné des gardiens. Afin d'esquiver la perte de temps, le sorcier s'était déjà installé sur sa chaise devant les barreaux. Les gardiens s'éloignèrent enfin, lui laissant le champ de vision libre sur le visage miteux de Draco. Ce dernier aperçut immédiatement son père et à le voir ainsi déjà prêt à lui parler, il appréhenda un interrogatoire à propos de ces sorties inopinées. Il marcha un peu dans sa cellule, frottant son bras à travers son écharpe, puis s'assit dans la même posture que la vieille, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour retarder le moment où il leva finalement les yeux sur Lucius.

- Je voudrais connaître tes positions, commença lentement Lucius, qui adopter la même posture que son fils.

- Penchant le corps vers l'avant, il prit appui sur ses genoux et croisa les doigts.

- À propos de quoi ? demanda Draco, d'une voix traînante et incertaine.

- De la politique, répondit son père.

Draco saisit sa tête entre ses mains, engouffrant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il demeura ainsi quelques secondes en soupirant longuement. Le sorcier savait que le tourment du jeune homme concernait ses convictions. C'était la veille qu'il en était arrivé à ce résultat, saisissant que Draco n'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, que répété une petite leçon apprise par cœur sans savoir s'il y croyait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un sang-de-bourbe ? débuta Lucius.

Le jeune sorcier releva la tête. Son étonnement était davantage causé par la façon de s'y prendre que par la question elle-même. Il avança les coudes sur ses genoux afin de soutenir sa tête de ses phalanges entrecroisées, puis récita la réponse sans grande conviction.

- Les sangs-de-bourbes sont des erreurs de la nature, de pâles imitations de sorciers dont les parents sont des moldus… Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

Lucius ignora la question, y répondant plutôt, calmement, par une autre.

- Pourquoi parles-tu des sangs-de-bourbes comme d'une race à part ?

Draco se redressa, ne dissimulant pas son inquiétude. Il regarda son père comme s'il était sorti d'outre-tombe, semblant douter du sérieux de la question… comme si la réponse était une évidence même. Lucius l'encouragea d'un léger signe de tête, voyant qu'il hésitait.

- Parce que… parce qu'ils sont inférieurs à nous ?

Il avait répliqué en doutant de la bonne réponse, comme si c'était tellement évident que la question avait peut-être dissimulé un piège.

- Sois sûr de toi !

Lucius se redressa, constatant avec malaise qu'il avait encore usé de son autorité alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Il inspira bruyamment, rageant contre sa propre impertinence, contre son réflexe d'éducateur. C'était un père, qu'il voulait être. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses cuisses, puis il s'inclina à nouveau dans cette position d'inconfort qu'il avait appris très jeune à éviter… sous les conseils d'Abraxax Malfoy. Un peu déstabilisé, Draco avait haussé un sourcil. Il se prépara toutefois à poursuivre l'investigation.

- Parce qu'ils sont inférieurs aux sangs-purs, répéta le jeune homme, cette fois plus affirmatif. Ils sont inférieurs à nous.

Plutôt que d'adresser le hochement de tête approbateur auquel Draco s'attendait, Lucius demeura de marbre, lançant immédiatement une autre énigme.

- Hermione Granger n'est-elle pas une sang-de-bourbe ? Et pourtant, n'est-elle pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard ?

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sans un son. Son père aurait pu lui déclarer avoir vendu le manoir à Arthur Weasley qu'il n'aurait pas été davantage étonné.

- Euh… Elle a eu de la chance, c'est tout… bredouilla-t-il enfin.

- Tu sais ce que sont les Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? renchérit Lucius.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un concours, Draco gagna en nervosité. Son visage laissait distinguer une profonde recherche de la formulation adéquate. Cette observation ne put que confirmer à Lucius, pour sa plus grande déception envers lui-même, le désir trop grand que son fils avait de lui plaire.

- C'est une idéologie… déclara Draco, toujours aussi douteux de lui-même. Ce sont les partisans de… du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius acquiesça, encourageant.

- Vous en êtes un.

- Voilà enfin une certitude ! répondit Lucius à cette dernière allégation.

Parce que son père laissa poindre un petit sourire en coin, Draco parut rassuré. Toutefois un peu déçu de sa propre réponse, il envisagea de se reprendre et développa davantage.

- Les mangemorts sont des partisans de Voldemort, dit-il, insistant sur le nom qu'il n'hésita pas à prononcer. Ils pensent comme lui, si on peut dire.

Se grattant la nuque, Draco précisait ses raisonnements, le regard baissé sur le vide de la cellule. Ces simples signes, qui trahissaient sa nervosité, firent sourire Lucius un instant. De manière générale, Draco n'en produisait pratiquement plus pour, comme il le lui avait appris, éviter la possibilité à ses interlocuteurs de prévoir ses réactions.

- C'est à cause du sang. La pureté du sang est de plus en plus rare… C'est à cause des mariages entre moldus et sorciers qui sont de plus en plus nombreux, ajouta le jeune sorcier.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Euh…

La demande d'explication supplémentaire entreprit d'augmenter la pression. Draco fit craquer ses jointures, cette fois-ci, avant de répondre.

- Le sang pur est à la base de tout.

- De la magie ?

- Euh… oui. Il y a de plus en plus de cracmols à cause de ça. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus de sorciers du tout si le sang continue de se mêler à celui des moldus.

Draco recula sur sa chaise et croisa les bras. La fierté de son explication était évidente. Pourtant, son père ne lui témoignait d'aucun signe de satisfaction, ce qui le fit douter à nouveau.

- Pourtant, il y a des sorciers qui sont très doués et qui n'ont pas le sang pur, comme Hermione Granger. Tu crois vraiment que la magie diminue à cause des mélanges de sang ?

- Quoi ?

Draco avait encore échappé un réflexe qui traduisait son incompréhension aux propos de son père. Ses traits pâlirent. Il était incontestable que la nouvelle question le faisait maintenant douter de ses croyances. Lucius jouait au jeu de celui qui ne connaît rien et si ceux qui ne connaissaient rien arrivaient à le faire douter, c'était que Voldemort avait eu raison de lui refuser d'être un mangemort.

- Oui, je le crois…

Malgré que Lucius savait que Draco doutait depuis un instant, il posa quand même la question suivante, digne du scepticisme scientifique.

- Est-ce que c'est prouvé, tout ça ?

Il avait piégé son fils, volontairement. Ayant tout appris à son fils il y a longtemps, il soupçonnait que l'adolescent n'avait jamais cherché plus loin les lacunes de ses doctrines. Il était tout simplement temps, à son avis, d'y remédier. Lucius modifia sa tactique.

- La guerre entre les sorciers a pour but de protéger le sang pur, dit-il.

Draco parut rassuré. Là, il retrouvait son père qui lui prodiguait des préceptes déjà bien formulés et à l'abris de toute argumentation. Ouvert, le jeune homme attendait patiemment la suite, prêt à enregistrer toute nouvelle information sans aucune objection. Plus par stratagème que par habitude, Lucius se leva, imposant, puis discourut en contournant sa chaise sur le dossier de laquelle il posa ses mains.

- Avant, les sorciers et les moldus vivaient séparément. C'est lorsque les moldus se sont mêlés à notre monde – et à notre sang – que plusieurs problèmes magiques ont commencé, poursuivit Lucius.

Draco était tellement conditionné à penser à travers son père, qu'il en avait oublié les motifs de sa haine contre les sangs-de-bourbes. Il enregistra ce que son père lui avait pourtant déjà inculqué depuis des lustres. L'expression vide dans ses yeux fit tressaillir son père. C'était la première fois que ce dernier en comprenait le sens… Le sens d'un récipient qu'on remplit.

- Ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur ne devraient pas être là. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre, ajouta-t-il sur un ton banal, pensant le faire réagir.

Le hochement de tête de Draco approbateur fit comprendre au sorcier qu'il devait viser plus fort, viser la réalité.

- Severus Rogue ne devrait pas vivre.

La flèche atteignit sa cible, puisque le trouble brouilla le regard de Draco. Parfaitement au courant de tous les détails entourant la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Lucius avait deviné la reconnaissance inavouée de Draco envers son professeur d'avoir commis le meurtre du vieil homme à sa place. Comme le jeune sorcier ne répondait pas, Lucius se rassit. Il haussa les épaules et croisa à son tour ses phalanges sous son menton.

- Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle sont des sorciers beaucoup plus utiles et intelligents que Hermione Granger, affirma-t-il, sarcastique.

De plus en plus confus, Draco se tortilla sur sa chaise. L'interrogation dans son visage traduisait la peur d'échouer l'épreuve à laquelle il était soumis. Son regard fuyant s'arrêta soudain à celui de son père qui lui sembla tout à coup moqueur. Lucius hocha de la tête pour approuver l'hypothèse du jeune homme à propos de son propre comportement. Draco répondit alors au sarcasme.

- Faudrait vraiment être idiot pour vouloir peupler le monde de répliques de ces deux-là ! Autant avoir une Granger et profiter de son savoir !

Maintenant que son fils avait compris les règles du jeu, Lucius largua une autre affirmation tout aussi calculée de conséquences.

- Harry Potter est un imbécile de croire que le sang n'a aucune importance et d'avoir refusé d'appuyer la cause des Mangemorts. C'est un imbécile de pleurer la mort de sa mère alors que c'était une sang-de-bourbe. Voldemort a bien fait de l'assassiner.

Cette fois-ci, la réflexion de Draco s'entreprit avec plus d'assurance en l'absence de la menace de la déception paternelle. Il avait perçu que son père préférait le voir penser de lui-même que de retrouver devant lui son faible prolongement.

- C'était sa mère ! Peu importe son sang, elle n'avait aucune intention de nuire à notre monde. Il n'y a aucune différence entre les sangs-purs et les autres. L'intelligence de Granger le prouve.

S'attendant à voir l'approbation de Lucius, le jeune sorcier perdit son sourire en voyant son absence. Pourtant, son regard durcit et, machinalement, il se redressa sur sa chaise. Il croisa les jambes et appuya ses mains sur son genou, le regard hautain et impénétrable, le dos bien droit. Sa nouvelle posture dégageait l'assurance habituelle de Lucius.

- Voldemort mérite de vivre même s'il n'est pas lui-même un sang pur, termina Lucius. Il contredit sa propre cause, mais on doit impérativement l'adopter.

- Ridicule.

Lucius essuya les commissures de ses lèvres puis déposa sa serviette de tissu dans son plateau. Jetant distraitement un regard de côté, il aperçut Draco, perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme n'avait pratiquement rien avalé, en proie à d'apparentes remises en question avec lesquelles Lucius l'avait abandonné lorsqu'on leur avait apporté leur repas du soir. Lorsque son fils se leva de table pour approcher des barreaux, Lucius sentit l'heure venue des révélations. Il se leva et approcha lui aussi des limites de sa cellule qui le séparaient d'une vision complète de son fils. Draco avait serré les poings autour des barreaux. Il humecta ses lèvres et se racla la gorge.

- Ils me demandent de leur indiquer le repère des mangemorts en échange de ma liberté… de les trahir…

La trahison. La trahison de ses croyances, la trahison de son père. En son fort intérieur, Lucius l'avait pressenti depuis le début.

- Tu as pris ta décision ?

- Oui.

À voir la lueur brillante de ses yeux, Lucius savait que Draco avait résolu d'accepter. L'émotion qu'il décryptait lui fit comprendre que Draco en connaissait les conséquences.

- Ainsi, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit.

- Oui.

Lucius étira son bras pour poser la main contre un barreau, geste de rapprochement qui s'avérait inutile mais qu'il exécuta inconsciemment. Il avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, où il pensait aller se réfugier, s'il croyait être capable de s'occuper de lui-même… Son cœur battait la chamade mais son physique ne bronchait toujours pas. N'ayant aucune idée dans quel sens tournait la terre à l'extérieur de la prison en temps de guerre, le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet et d'imaginer les pires tortures du sortilège d'endoloris pour son fils si jamais les Mangemorts l'attrapaient. Il devait lui dire quelque chose, mais même en ces derniers instants, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi exactement.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance et bon courage, Draco.

Sa poitrine menaça d'exploser lorsque le regard du jeune sorcier baissa et que ses mains relâchèrent leur prise autour des barreaux. Il savait pertinemment que son fils attendait autre chose de sa part, probablement lui dire qu'il l'aimait ou autre sentiment quelconque. Lucius soupçonna Draco d'espérer qu'il le supplie de demeurer loyal à toute cette idéologie qu'il avait endossée depuis sa tendre enfance. Cette peur devant l'inconnu lorsqu'on effectuait ses propres choix, il la connaissait… et avait été incapable de l'assumer.

- Merci, fut la réponse sèche de Draco.

La porte du couloir proféra son grincement annonciateur qu'on venait quérir Draco et qu'on ne le ramènerait plus. Le jeune homme s'était redressé, un bras le long du corps, l'autre dans son écharpe. Il attendait devant l'ouverture sans plus un regard pour son père, semblable à un homme qui allait faire face à ses responsabilités, qui allait assumer ses décisions. Les épaules de Lucius commencèrent à trembler et sa main glissa sur le barreau duquel il approcha son visage. Les gardiens ouvrirent la porte de la cellule, entraînant Draco avec eux. Lucius chancela, la gorge étranglée de ces derniers mots qui refusaient de sortir alors qu'on éloignait son fils de lui. Il plaqua son visage contre les barreaux afin de le voir jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Le grincement des gonds de la porte du corridor qu'on ouvrait fut le coup de grâce.

- DRACO !

Les bruits de pas cessèrent. Ne pouvant le voir, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, Lucius sortit rapidement ses bras hors de la cellule. Il tira sur sa manche gauche en faisant éclater le bouton et la roula vers le haut. Tournant son avant-bras en direction de cette porte infernale, Lucius exhiba une marque des ténèbres couverte de plaies. En 18 mois et 4 jours, il avait tenté par tous les moyens possibles, dont il disposait encore, de l'arracher de sa peau. Sa mâchoire tremblait, n'ayant aucune idée si son fils avait réussi à voir et à comprendre le message qu'il lui envoyait. La porte du couloir se referma et ses jambes cédèrent en même temps. Lentement, il se laissa tomber au sol, se retournant vers l'intérieur de sa cellule, secoué de sanglots. Draco avait fait ses propres choix sans savoir que son père avait fait les mêmes avant lui. Il était devenu un homme.

_Cher fils,_

_Je n'ai aucune idée où tu es si même si nous nous reverrons un jour. J'ose espérer que tu es en sécurité et que tu ne regrettes en rien tes décisions. J'ai finalement réussi à trouver les mots pour t'écrire cette lettre. Je ne les avais pas encore trouvés parce que ces mots n'existaient tout simplement pas avant de discuter avec toi pour la dernière fois._

Je suis fier de toi, Draco, et je t'admire. 

_Voilà ce que j'avais à te dire de crucial. Grâce à ton exemple, j'ai pris la décision de faire face à l'inconnu moi aussi, puisque je vais sortir de la prison idéologique dans laquelle je me suis enfermé par peur de décevoir mon père._

Papa 

_P.S. Te souviens-tu des anges de neiges ?_


End file.
